After The Rain
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Perhaps Kuroko's caged, but he'll be strong. He have to be. If one of our stories had a bad ending, how about the next one then?


This is made for the AkaKuro Valentine event at Tumblr, spesifically for Akashi #27  
I hope you'll like this

(Don't ask about my inactivity I'm so sorry;; )

Also inspired by Arslan Senki and French Revolution xD

Unbeta'ed

* * *

The dawn of a new era, for this kingdom.

Or should I say... democratic nation.

With the monarchy and slavery system being abolished, people now have the rights to be equal.

But with people's cheers and laughter on this new, better day, I feel the injustice that's happening before my eyes stabbing me.

* * *

"Good morning, Your Highness." Akashi said when the prince, Kuroko Tetsuya walked past the castle's training ground.

"Good morning, Akashi-san. How are the soldiers looking this morning?" Kuroko halted his steps and asked, like it's being programmed to do so. His guards and assistants stopped a few steps behind him. Every morning, the almost exact scenes would unfold, and both would play like it has been written in the scenario.

"They're becoming better with each days' training." he replied. "Although I must ask, did you happen to overwork yourself lately? I must say that your complexion is very pale and there are light eyebags below your eyes. You must be more mindful of your health."

As if he didn't expect the question, the slightest smile graced the prince's face, "Thank you for looking out for me, but I'm fine." his words didn't sound convincing, with lips shivering and voice strained.

Akashi didn't said anything,

But his eyes never left Kuroko's figure even when he had walked out of sight.

* * *

As the crowned and only prince this kingdom had, Kuroko need to learn everything he can under the tutelage of private tutors that his father, the king, hired for him.

He's tired, and felt no responsibility or reasons to learn it all.

Especially when both the king and the queen openly neglecting him. Leaving him in the hands of the assistants. Never directly raising him.

"Like a doll with strings..." he mused, one night when he can't fell asleep and spent hours looking at the gloomy night with blanket covered his body. "A tool to be used then disposed..."

* * *

Kuroko once asked, what it felt to be outside the castle ground.

He would learn how the society works, how to maintain stability like how his father do it, how to win wars, how to apply taxes and distribute them evenly. But never did he's being told the condition outside the walls of his castle. He never stepped outside the castle ground. No one has ever answered whenever he asked. With the reasoning that their prince doesn't need to know the outside.

And so, Akashi told him.

In secret, where Kuroko would retreat to his bedroom and dismiss his guards and helper. Wait for an hour spent with reading books about other kingdoms' history and after the wait did Akashi came. And he shared the stories he had of the people outside, the crime that happened, the _injustice_ happening.

It made him strong, the thought of the people outside the castle. The people that were suffering outside. And that he held the power to help them, to save them. He doesn't despair over the amount of things he had to learn in a day, over strategy class to sword training. He can handle it, he need to, he thought. Because the people outside doesn't have the luxury he had. The people outside suffered more than him.

If there are people wanting to change the kingdom from the outside, then let him change it from the inside.

Akashi smiled hearing the prince's words.

* * *

"I want to see the world." Kuroko said one night. "I want to see the sea. With my own eyes."

"Why?" Akashi asked.

"I've once read a book about sea. And in that book, they depicted the sea as a land filled with salt water, and that the sea also hold the sky."

"Hold the sky?"

"The sea... reflected the sky. Within the vast sea, you could see the sky in it's surface. Like the sea hold the sky." There was a tinge of sweet melancholy dripped from his voice. Wishing, hoping, yearning.

"I don't think you need to see the sea then. Won't you take a look at the mirror instead, Your Highness?"

Kuroko was confused by Akashi's words.

"For your eyes reflected a blue that hold more than the endless sky."

* * *

It doesn't take long for a change to happen from inside the castle.

It was not caused by Kuroko though.

The newly appointed minister of finance was taking the citizen's side. Started to propose lower taxes for the sake of their people . He was quickly fired, but the minister that replaced him started following his step of taking the citizen side. The kingdom was thrown into havoc as the financial department of the kingdom did a coup d'etat.

As the kingdom struggling with its internal affair, the citizen also took actions. Their plan of overthrowing the kingdom was being delivered, and not too long that plan succeeded.

But, as they succeded overthrowing the king, their representative words that are also citizen's demand sank to Kuroko's ears.

"With the capture of the king, we will publictly execute him and his family by beheading."

* * *

Akashi immediately went to Kuroko after hearing it.

"Your Highness." Akashi said as he approached Kuroko who was reading in his study.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded and closed his book. There aren't any guard nor assistants at Kuroko's sides by now. "What brings you here?"

Akashi was silent for a few seconds, just observing Kuroko. After observing then he said, "I was about to talk regarding the citizen's wish for beheading king's family. But I won't now."

His eyes were full of determination,

Full of strength,

Dedication, conviction,

But there aren't any resentment in it.

Just... light.

His delicate face tilted to the side, asking for further explanation of Akashi's words.

"It seems like you got your answer now."

* * *

Akashi stood in the side, with the crowds when the execution happened. Starting from the king's cousin, nephew, brother, child, wife and finally the king himself.

The crowds cheered everytime a head being severed, it gets louder when it's nearing the king's execution.

Kuroko closed his eyes, and not a second later the crowds cheered. So loud. Their roars of freedom. Their shout of happiness.

Midorima stood in the back of the crowds, watching it all unfold in his eyes as he felt the heavy burden of being the few person that know the truth, know of the prince's sincerity and ambition to help the citizen, as Akashi had told him a few nights before the execution happened.

* * *

They met again.

A thousand years after it, they met again.

Maybe Kuroko should've expected it, as he already met someone from his previous life too. But to meet his knight at a fast food joint was not expected.

"It has been a while, Your Highness." he said. Kuroko was surprised, eyes went wide as he heard that voice from behind him.

"Or should I said, Kuroko?"

* * *

They catched up with each other's lifes, story about childhood and times that's otherworldly different from when it was back then.

And the time when they remembered their past life's memories.

Kuroko said that he remembered it when he was sitting in his history class.

Akashi said he remembered it when he saw the old ruins of castle, a place he came to because of his job.

They traded phone numbers and e-mails. Kuroko said to call him if he's free. Anytime is fine, he said.

They parted ways, Kuroko bowing before leaving like the good mannered man he is.

And still, his eyes never left Kuroko's figure even when he's out of his sight.

* * *

Akashi was the first one who called. They talked and somehow, it had became a habit to call each other when night came and mail each other in their free times.

Kuroko easily fitted into Akashi's schedule.

They met a few times after their first meeting. A place not too far from their own home. From there, they would talk again. Or walked together. Or simply do anything together.

It feels comfortable.

* * *

"Akashi." I nodded as Akashi sat next to me.

"Midorima." He nodded back. "How are you? It's been a while since we last talked."

"I'm good. It's unusual that you spesifically called to meet so suddenly. Did you meet another person from the previous life?"

"Yes." Akashi said. "I met Kuroko."

I couldn't suppress the raise in my voice from startled after hearing it. "Kuroko as in, the crown prince Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

"So... he remembered too?"

"Yes. We've been in contact. I'll take you to him soon." he said. "What I wanted to ask here is my personal feelings. He's free now, to see the world like he wished for. But somehow... I wanted him to stay and continue to be the hope."

"Hope?"

"When he said that he want to change the kingdom from the inside, he had became the citizen's hope. My hope. For him to face the crowds of his people with a smile, able to support them and loved by them"

Akashi's eyes were distant, looking at the past. I fixed my glasses before

"How about now?"

Akashi look surprised hearing my questions.

"Now, things are not like those times. Even if we have the memories, we are now different people. He is free, and so are you. He no longer has responsibility to bear." I said.

"With all ties of obligations disappear, when all that's left is his free choice and your longing for him... Isn't that what they call love?"

* * *

I hope you like it! At first, I wasn't going to make the last part and end it at the part where they met again. But since I showed Midorima at the very first scene (in case you didn't realize), I thought it would be fair to just show him again in the last~ I have some notes regarding the fic below!

*I know that 'a doll with strings' is a marionette but wording it 'a doll with strings' seems more good to me (?).

*Usually, Your Highness would be a term to call a king (I think?). But I don't know what else could Akashi call Kuroko, a prince, so I used this instead.

*Akashi's position in the military in the previous life is a supreme commander, while Midorima's position is one of his closest generals.

*Akashi's job is photographer right now.


End file.
